


Распутье

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Пьеса-стеб на тему того, как Хоук любого пола выбирало себе романтический интерес.





	Распутье

**Author's Note:**

> Призываю всех не относиться к этому серьезно. Автор не любит Себастьяна и относится к остальным персонажам как к несколько неадекватным, но все равно любимым родственникам.

_Распутье.  
На распутье стоит Хоук. Совершенно неважно, какого оно полу._  
  
 **Хоук:**  Мама сказала, что пора бы мне выбрать себе спутника жизни. Понятия не имею, зачем мне этот геморрой, ну да ладно. Спутники, стройся! Буду выбирать.  
  
 _Сопартийцы послушно строятся, только Варрик скромно стоит в сторонке._  
 **Хоук:**  Варрик, а ты чего отлыниваешь? Я, если хочешь знать, крайне неровно дышу к мужественным болтливым гномам.  
 **Варрик** , скорбно: Прости, Хоук, но разработчики решили иначе.  
 _Варрик снова отходит в угол, провожаемый тоскливыми взглядами Хоука и Изабеллы._  
 **Хоук:**  Так, все на месте? Стоп. А где Авелин?  
 **Варрик** , из угла: Но Хоук, мы же ее замуж выдали! За стражника Донника.  
 **Хоук** , скорбно: А, ну да. Ладно. Все равно...  
 **Изабелла** , хихикая: Все равно она - таран с сиськами. Зачем она тебе, Хоук?  
 **Хоук** , просветленно: А, ну если так посмотреть, то незачем. Ладно. Давайте решать. Какие идеи?  
 **Мерриль** , робко: Может, разыграем право быть твоим спутником в карты?  
 _Андерс кривится. Мерриль, что-то сообразив, тоже кривится. Изабелла и Фенрис смеривают друг друга оценивающими взглядами._  
 **Себастьян** , выпучив глаза сильнее обычного: Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?  
 **Варрик** , что-то строча в углу: "... спросил непорочный принц...".  
 **Себастьян** , гневно: Что? Это кто тут непорочный? Да меня шлюхи во всех борделях от Антивы до Андерфелса вспоминают со слезами...  
 **Изабелла** : ... радости. Плачут и смеются: слава Создателю, избавились.  
 **Себастьян** : Никто не понимает мою тонкую и возвышенную натуру.  
 **Хоук** , устало: Себ, мне нужно постоянно с кем-то спать и тратить на кого-то свои неправедно заработанные деньги.   
 **Себастьян** : А. Вы в этом смысле. Нет, мне нельзя, у меня обеты, - убегает.  
 **Изабелла** : Ну так что, будем играть?  
 **Фенрис** : Изя, я тебя умоляю...  
 _Хоук устало прикрывает глаза рукой._  
 **Андерс** , замогильно: Предлагаю поступить по справедливости.  
 _Все синхронно передергиваются._  
 **Хоук** , с проблеском интереса: Это как?  
 **Андерс** , жалобно: Предлагаю отдать тебя мне. Потому что котенка мне все равно не достанется, - плачет.  
Мерриль принимается утешать Андерса. Варрик строчит, меняя перья с жуткой скоростью.  
 **Хоук** : А давайте как-нибудь иначе. Быстренько расскажите мне, почему я должен выбрать именно вас, я выберу - и разойдемся.  
 _Все скептически переглядываются.  
Изабелла, как самая отвязная, делает первый шаг._  
 **Изабелла** : Я, как ты знаешь, капитан Изабелла. Спала со всем, что двигалось, пила все, что пилось. Так что тебе точно не будет со мной скучно, - делает щенячьи глазки, - и я обещаю исправиться...  
 **Андерс** :... как только вылечусь от антиванского насморка.  
 **Изабелла** : Ненавижу тебя!  
 _Хоук передергивается. Изабелла кивает._  
 **Изабелла** , грустно: Все понятно, будем друзьями. Кстати, у меня абонемент в тот борд... в тот шляпный магазинчик еще на полгода вперед оплачен.  
 **Мерриль** : Ну, я Мерриль. Я милая, привязчивая и верная. Еще я маг крови и могу вызывать какого-нибудь демона, чтобы он занимался всеми домашними делами, пока мы будем охотиться за приключениями.  
 _Все передергиваются. Фенрис передергивается два раза._  
 **Хоук** , осторожно: А демон не может в тебя вселиться и превратить... ну, ты знаешь. В одержимую?  
 **Мерриль** , радостно: Ну, пока до этого не доходило! Но мы всегда можем попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.  
 _Хоук снова передергивается. Изабелла понимающе вздыхает._  
 **Изабелла** : Котеночек, думаю, это значит "Ты же знаешь, я отношусь к тебе как к сестре".  
 **Мерриль** , радостно: К сестре? Здорово! Я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня была семья!  
 _Хоук закатывает глаза._  
 **Андерс** : Я уже говорил: я единственный нормальный человек в этом сборище извращенцев.  
 _Все с нездоровым интересом смотрят на Андерса. Изабелла осторожно тыкает в него пальцем._  
 **Изабелла** : Эмм... Это ты сейчас пошутил, да?  
 **Андерс-Справедливость** : НЕТ.  
 **Хоук** : Ааа! Уберите! Уберите это от меня!   
 **Андерс** , грустно: Ну вот, я так и знал. В этом мире уже никому не нужна справедливость. Жаль. Пойду взорву чего-нибудь, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы... -  _уходит._  
 **Варрик** : Интересно, а СЕЙЧАС Блондинчик пошутил?  
 **Фенрис** : Надеюсь, что да. Для его же блага.  
 **Хоук** , оживившись: Фенрис, а ты чего молчишь?  
 **Фенрис** : А мне неинтересно. Я знаю, стоит мне открыть рот, как тут же выяснится, что я эльф, беглый раб, мазохист и еще что-нибудь в этом роде, -  _начинает гневно светиться._  
 _Хоук, Изабела и Мерриль согласно вздыхают, глядя на эльфа влюбленными глазами._  
 **Фенрис** , озадаченно погаснув: Эй, вы чего?  
 **Хоук** : Все! Решено! Моим спутником будет Фенрис!  
 **Фенрис** : Подожди, но я не согласен!  
 **Хоук** : Ничего! Это временно!  
 **Фенрис** , скептически: И как ты думаешь меня переубедить?  
 **Хоук** , убежденно: Я буду тебя добиваться!  
 _Фенрис передергивается._  
 **Варрик** , вдохновенно читая с листа: "Защитник Киркволла и Фенрис сливаются в страстном поцелуе".  
 **Фенрис** : Подождимфхмвф...  
**  
 _Чуть позже, особняк Хоука._  
 **Хоук** , решительно: Мама, познакомься, это Фенрис, он будет жить с нами.  
 _Мать Хоука падает замертво._  
 **Хоук** , обеспокоенно: Мама? Мама! Это нечестно! Тебя должен убить сумасшедший некромант!  
 **Мать Хоука** , внезапно воскресая: А, ну это, конечно, меняет дело... Эльфийские рабы? Ох, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь...  
 **Хоук** , растерянно: Мама! Эта реплика относится не к Фенрису, а к Оране!   
 **Мать Хоука** : Что? Еще какая-то Орана? Ну уж нет, твой некромант перебьется!  
 _Снова падает замертво._  
 **Хоук** , еще более растерянно: Но... она же должна была назвать тебя "ушастым чудом в перьях".  
 **Фенрис** : Меня. Ушастым чудом. В перьях. Хоук, я сваливаю.  
 _Хоук неизвестным науке способом хватает убегающего Фенриса за пятку и тащит в спальню._  
 **Сэндал** , радостно: Колдовство!  
**  
 _Еще чуть позже, "Висельник"._  
 **Фенрис** , рыдая: Да! И не разрешает мне бросаться бутылками в стены!  
 **Изабелла** , сочувственно: Да что ты говоришь? А что в бутылках?  
 **Фенрис** , рыдая пуще прежнего: "Агриджио Павали" столетней выдержки!  
 **Изабелла** , с сарказмом: Какое изуверство!  
 **Фенрис** , истерично: И заставляет меня учиться читать!  
 **Изабелла** , что-то прикинув: Ну-ну, не плачь. Иди ко мне...  
**  
 _Спустя неделю, особняк Хоука._  
 **Фенрис** , жалобно скребясь в дверь: Хоук! Впусти меня! Я передумал!  
 **Хоук** , в халате и тапочках: О, Фенрис, что случилось?  
 **Фенрис** , падая Хоуку на грудь: Я согласен! Я не буду швыряться бутылками и убивать сборщиков налогов! Я верну Андерсу все деньги, что у него выиграл! Я прочитаю до конца года сто книг и напишу подробную рецензию на каждую из них!  
 **Хоук** , в сторону: Не зря, не зря Изя содрала с меня те золотые...  
 **Фенрис** : Что?  
 **Хоук** : Ничего.  
 _Защитник Киркволла и Фенрис сливаются в страстном поцелуе._


End file.
